


So Long,Too Long

by Rahar_Moonfire



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon, I Don't Even Know, I got nothing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enemies at the Moon Castle, but lovers in secret. Why? Why must their story always end in tragedy? Why can they never have a happy ending?</p>
<p>No, worries are for tomorrow. Tonight is for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long,Too Long

It had been so long. Much too long. How could it be that so much time had passed and still he must fight his beloved. Even though their love was forbidden, it didn't stop them. They were worst enemies when the time came to fight on the Moon Castle, and the best lover's when a rare time came for them to meet other than on the celestial palace.

Tonight was such a night. And Ashura-ou couldn't stop himself from throwing himself bodily into his lover's arms planting his lips on Yasha-ou's in a passion filled kiss. It had truly been too long since he had felt the arms of Yasha's touch, the soft strength of his lips, or the intense scrutiny of his warrior's hands. But tonight, his fantasies were becoming reality, after long last.

Ashura hadn't expected Yasha's rather impromptu visit, and judging from Yasha's appearance when he'd arrived, neither was he. It was just another strange quirk about Shura and Yama that they had yet to completely understand. Not that it mattered to Ashura, so long as he could be held in Yasha's strong, tanned arms once more, he couldn't care less.

So when Yasha kissed back and began to explore his lover's touch-bereft body, Ashura could hold back a moan of pleasure. His long black hair tumbled down his back in like a waterfall of raven's feathers from its traditional, elegant ponytail, which was quickly being undone by a pair of rough, calloused hands.

Yasha plundered Ashura's mouth for all he was worth. He had missed this too much. He hated that they were doomed to fight each other, but no. They wouldn't think of that now. Now it was just him and Ashura. Beautiful, gentle Ashura.

The younger of the two broke the kiss and whispered, "I've missed you. Quick, the bedroom's this way."

Yasha didn't have time to respond before the petite young king raced ahead dragging him along behind. A small smile quirked his lips. It seemed Ashura-ou would always be his little, mischievous, cry baby Ashura.

After a few tense minutes of dodging guards and racing down quiet hallways, the golden eyed king pushed open the door to his private chambers, and yanked his midnight haired lover inside before closing and locking the door behind them. Then without a moment's hesitation, he kissed Yasha once more with just as much passion as the fire that burned eternally in his soul.

It was only moments before Yasha had taken the dominant role and began nudging his younger lover to the bed. When they were close enough he pushed his little Ashura onto the comforter and climbed up so he knelt on all fours above the youth and smiled. "It really has been too long, little Ashura."

"I'm hardly little now," the younger king retorted with a prideful sparkle in his eye. He was nipped for his insolence.

"On the contrary. You'll always be little to me,  _little_  Ashura" Yasha murmured to his flustered lover before diving back into what he had missed for so long.

He took his time caressing the slender curves of Ashura's body, exploring the warm mouth, and stripping them both of their clothes. It didn't take as long as it seemed, but for Yasha it was too long. He couldn't help but moan in relief when there was finally nothing separating Ashura's quivering body from his.

Ashura blushed a deep crimson when he felt his body laid bare under his lover. But he couldn't deny that the feeling of Yasha's smooth skin and toned body brushing up against his constantly was enough to make him tremble with need. He whimpered pleadingly for Yasha to continue. He knew their time together was short. It always was. It always would be. The least they could do was make the time they had now count.

Yasha took the desperate plea as permission and pushed one finger into Ashura's body relishing the intense warmth he felt. Just the thought that his most private part would be in that warmth was almost enough to send him over the edge. Almost.

As it was, Ashura squirmed uncomfortably in an effort to find a comfortable position so the finger inside him wasn't such a bother. But before he could succeed, another finger broke through the tight ring of muscles and joined the first. Together, the digits scissored and stretched him until tears formed in his eyes.

But he refused to cry. He was  _not_  the cry baby he had been at one time. He was King Ashura of Shura, lover of King Yasha of Yama, and he would not let something like pain hold him back from getting what he wanted.

He broke the kiss once more and whispered breathless for Yasha to take him, to take him now, that he couldn't wait.

Needing no encouragement, Yasha positioned himself at Ashura's entrance and, taking his lover's lips in his, thrust. Ashura squeaked and snapped his arms around Yasha's tanned body in a desperate attempt to pull the man closer. When he was fully sheathed, it took all of the ruler of Yama's strength to wait as patiently as he could for Ashura to recover enough for him to continue.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doe eyed youth said in a strained whisper, "Move."

Without question, Yasha pulled back a little, then thrust in, each movement drawing a soft, breathy sigh from his love. Slowly, a rhythm was developed and the two entangled themselves in an intricate web of arms and legs as they moved. It was slow and gentle at first, be it grew until they rocked the bad with their intimate dance.

Yasha was lost in the intense heat that was Ashura. It felt as if the youth was on fire. He loved it.

Ashura cried out with each powerful thrust, taking pleasure in the fact that Yasha wasn't silent either. He could hear his midnight haired lover's grunts and moans of pleasure and treasured each and every one of them in his heart. He knew it would be a long time before he would experience this again. And so he pushed those depressing thoughts away and focused –or tried to- on the now.

Now, he was with Yasha.

Now, he was entangled in his lover's embrace.

Now, he was experiencing more pleasure then he could ever imagine.

Now, he was in ecstasy.

The rhythm increased in intensity and speed until finally Ashura broke. He threw his head back with a pleasured cry, his back arching beautifully, then fell back to the soft bed in exhaustion. The sight of his lover's body climaxing beautifully beneath him combined with the heat surrounding him was enough to pull Yasha headlong into an orgasm behind his lover.

The two lay there on Ashura's bed gasping for the breath that had been stolen from them during their lovemaking only moments before. Finding just enough strength, Yasha pushed himself up from his beautiful, exhausted lover and reached over to grab his clothes and ever present sword.

When he looked back at his precious lover, he was met by the most beautiful molten gold orbs he'd ever seen. He smiled gently and planted a chaste kiss on his little Ashura's lips and murmured, "I have to leave now, Ashura."

A faint moan emanated from his still weak lover and he chuckled. "I'm sorry. You know I would give the world to remain here, but…"

"I…understand," Ashura whispered sadly. The young king stared up at Yasha and blinked when he realized he was alone. Whatever phenomenon had brought Yasha here had reversed. The tears he had denied himself before suddenly spilled over to stream down his cheeks and into his raven locks.

Something told him that that was the last time he would ever see his beloved Yasha alive and well again. Why? Why must their story always be a tragedy? Why couldn't they have a happy ending? Just once.

Molten gold orbs were shuttered by long lashed eyelids, and all thoughts faded in oblivion. **  
**


End file.
